


Weights

by Fishyz9



Series: The Domestic Series [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: A domestic moment between Nico & Levi. With weights.





	Weights

**Author's Note:**

> "Resistance is futile." If you don't know this reference then we can't be friends.
> 
> Just a short one this time. I have a few requests pending which I haven't forgotten about, and I have a major angsty one I need to get out of my system too, so a cute little thing for now.

Weights.

I turn my head into the pillow with a groan, chasing sleep, but the sounds of faint grunts and the clinking of metal drags me into wakefulness. Out of habit I roll onto my side, searching for the body that should be wrapped around me. When I don’t find it the sounds which woke me up in the first place suddenly make sense.

Nico Kim is the perfect depiction of both health and manhood. With a perfect BMI and the muscle tone of a Greek god, he deserves every bit the stud status he’s acquired himself at his place of work. Mostly just by…walking around, filling out charts while leaning against various surfaces. He’s _great_ at leaning. And while his bone structure may have been a gift of genetics, he works hard to maintain the body I am intimately (and smugly) familiar with.

Every day he makes time to work out. He’ll leave me in bed and go to the gym down the street at stupid o’clock in the morning to lift weights and run and…whatever else it is physically fit people do. _Except_ for one day a week. That’s where I flexed _my_ muscles. Going full-on Bambi with the eyes I managed to negotiate him down to six days a week so that if we happen to have matching shifts, I can claim one morning in bed with him. The nights are all mine when the stars align and work allows, but I get one morning of waking up cocooned in his arms, where his hair is fluffy and he’s all warm and sleepy and so snuffly it makes my heart hurt.

This morning is not that morning however, and the fact that he’s here, using the weights usually stashed in his closet tells me that I will have an unhappy bunny on my hands. It means the gym was too busy, it means he’ll want to do stuff like going for _walks_ on our day off to burn the extra calories.

I stretch, pushing the sheets away and haul myself out of bed to pad over to the adjoined bathroom. Bathroom, then coffee. If he’s going to make me be active today then I’m going to need coffee. When I come out of the bathroom I snag up the extra throw from the bed and wrap it around my bare shoulders before leaving the bedroom.

He has his headphones in and doesn’t notice me at first, so I take a second to admire how the muscles bunch in his back, his skin slick and beaded with sweat as he lifts a dumbbell in what I’m sure is called a dumbbell snatch?

He may be nice and warm but I’m still chilly in nothing but my boxers so I pull the throw tighter around me. The movement catches his eye and he pauses, letting the dumbbell hang by his side as he pulls out an earphone and turns to me with a smile.

“Morning.”

Knowing that I’m not going to distract him and potentially cause him an injury I pad over and give him what I’m sure is a still very sleepy smile. “Hey you.” I tip my chin up for a kiss, he tastes salty. “The gym busy?”

He grunts, rolling his eyes. He puts the dumbbell down – that thing probably weighs more than I do – and picks up his bottle of water to take a swig. “So damn busy, I’m thinking of switching to the one further down town.”

“That means you’ll have to get up earlier.”

“Not if I drive.” He looks me up and down and then smirks. “Damn you’re cute.”

That surprises a quiet laugh out of me. “You sound surprised.”

“Not surprised, just appreciative.”

“If you were here more in the mornings you could appreciate me all you like.”

“I get grumpy if I don’t lift heavy things regularly at ungodly hours.”

I lift my chin over to the kitchen. “Like me without coffee.” I say as I head to the kitchen to turn the pot on.

“Like you without coffee.” He agrees. “I’m going to get back to it, why don’t you go back to bed for a bit?”

“Oh I intend to, don’t worry.”

I smile at him over my shoulder and he plugs his earphone back in. I pour my coffee, leaning back against the counter as I watch him move. He might think I’m cute, but he is _fine_. I take a sip of my coffee and push off the counter to head back to bed, then change course as I pause by the armchair and quietly take a seat instead.

I’m behind him, out of the way so he doesn’t know I’m there. I lift my legs beneath me, letting the throw slide from one of my shoulders as I blow gently at my coffee. I feel myself smirking against the rim of the coffee cup while I admire the display of undiluted masculinity before me.

I’ve called him pretty before – much to his confusion and my amusement – because he is. He’s a type of handsome that borders on beautiful. His face is angular, his eyes, almost black in colour, are soulful and often speak for him when he’s quiet. I love that. He’s striking in a way that most people are not, a unique type of beautiful. And he’s mine.

Combine that with the wall of slick muscle working hard in front of me and there is no resisting him. In nerd-speak: resistance is futile.

I’m more or less done with my coffee when he sets the weights down and does a double-take when he finally notices me. The earbuds come out.

“Thought you were going back to bed?” He smirks.

“I’m kind of awake now.” I give him a pointed look and he raises his eyebrow at me, striding towards me.

I set my mug aside, trying to appear unaffected by the sensuality practically rolling off of him, but the jig is up when I bite my lip against a grin. And he knows, he _knows_ what he’s doing to me. He leans both hands down on the armrests of the chair, either side of me.

“You see this shoulder?” he murmurs, looking at my bare shoulder and back.

“Hmm?”

“It needs something…” he leans down and presses his lips to my exposed shoulder and dammit if I don’t take a shuddering breath. “Cold?” He asks in that smooth, deep voice of his.  

I swallow. “No.”

He noses close, lips pressing against the soft spot beneath my ear. “Then why are you shivering?”

I let out a shaky breath. “You know why.”

His lips pull into a smile against the side of my throat and in one smooth, almost elegant movement he lifts himself to straddle over me, like something straight out of Magic Mike. “Oh my god.” I say with a breathless laugh.

He cups my face and tilts it up for a sweet, lingering kiss. “Be my cooldown?”

My hand against his stomach pushes gently until he takes the hint and stands.  I follow him, the throw sliding from my body. I manage to take him by surprise by dipping the front of my hand into the damp waistband of his sweats and tug him forward non-too gently, causing him to almost stumble a step.

 “Cooldown?” With my eyes on his lips I speak through gritted teeth. “I’m your goddamn cardio.”

“Oh, _hell_ yes” he growls. “Come here.”

My hands are already siding around his shoulders as he reaches down to hook his own around the backs of my thighs, lifting. In a second flat my thighs are wrapped tightly around his waist, my arms around his neck.

“I love how strong you are.” I say, pulling back teasingly when he tries to kiss me. I shake my head when he walks towards the sofa. “Bedroom. More room for you to do whatever the hell you want with me.”

He lets out an unintentional groan and walks towards the bedroom door, turning to push it open with his back. “You may regret saying that.”

He drops me onto the mattress, immediately bracketing me in with his arm, his gaze utterly predatory.

“I trust you.” I say, arching off the mattress slightly as I reach with both hands to pull at the drawstrings of his sweats.

He laughs gruffly, the tip of his tongue touching the corner of his mouth. “No, I mean I was only halfway through with my workout.” He nips at my bottom lip and I gasp quietly, saying his name in a breathy whisper.

The tip of his tongue runs from the crook of my neck up to my ear. “Get ready to sweat.”

I can’t help it; I let out a laugh dangerously close to a squeak as he buries his face in my neck with a playful growl and pushes his weight into me.

I’ll take this over a treadmill any day; what’s more, I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.


End file.
